


Our memories are a calendar.

by charm7412



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: a few others are mentioned - Freeform, i am just sad about everything ok, i set this after the shocking announcement and around april, one-sided odamon, this is my take on how the girls feel, which means it's a fic from the future wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charm7412/pseuds/charm7412
Summary: Neru, Manaka, Miyu and Risa meet. They talk. Set sometime in April 2020.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Our memories are a calendar.

**Author's Note:**

> Neru my oshi graduated for months and I'm not over it and everything that happened recently is terrible. I'm an Ohisama so everything Risa mention is just me guessing how she might felt about the situation I'm not bashing Hinata at all. When you are stuck at home thanks to coronavirus, you write random stuff.  
> Title from Futari Saison. Probably why I feel so bitter these few days. This song hits you hard.

When Neru finally joined into the booth with others, there was this strange feeling. She had stayed in contact with most members, but it has been so long she had met them again.

“Neru-chan! We had been waiting!” said Manaka.

“Sorry about that,” said Neru. “I had to put down my luggage at the hotel first.” Neru had to take a flight from Nagasaki to Tokyo. She had returned to her hometown ever since she had graduated, and she is staying in Tokyo for a few days.

“It’s fine,” waved Risa. Miyu nodded in agreement.

There was awkward silence until Manaka tried to break it. “Neru, how have you been doing? Any plans yet?”

“I’m going to university. I’m thinking about going overseas to study, but my English proficiency is…erm… Anyways, I still have some time to think about it, if not I’ll just stay here for university. How about you all?”

“I graduated.” Miyu had a bitter smile on her face. “I guess you all know it, so that’s not interesting. I guess I’m staying in the entertainment industry.” She shrugged. Her hair had been growing longer, dark roots visible.

“Guess I’m the one who is still in the group,” pipped up Risa. “It’s been lonely without all of you. And also Zuumin, Tecchan, Yone-chan… and Oda Nana. And Satoshi too. I think we all miss Nana especially; she was the class clown of Keyakizaka.”

At the sound of Oda Nana’s name, Miyu shivered. “Sorry,” said Risa immediately. “I shouldn’t have mentioned her.”

“It’s alright,” replied Miyu. “I guess…it just hurts to think about. One of the reasons I graduated was because of her, you know. My heart shattered the moment I heard of her scandal. I knew I never had a chance with her… but still. And yet, without her presence, dancing on stage with others just seemed to lose it’s meaning.” She was on the verge of crying.

Manaka patted Miyu’s head. “To think a scandal destroyed both mine and her idol career. It’s stupid, really.”

“You didn’t deserve it,” said Risa immediately.

“Nobody deserved it,” stated Neru. “Mon-chan, here.” She handed Miyu a pack of tissues. Miyu took it.

“Thanks,” sniffed Miyu.

“Any new on Techi?” asked Manaka. “She’s one of the few that I have not stayed in contact with. Unfortunately.”

“Tecchan’s fine,” said Neru. “She’s taking a break before she starts again. She’s going to be an actress. I’ll be meeting her tomorrow. I really wish she can use this time to take care of her health…”

“She will be fine,” said Risa. “She’s a tough one, Tecchan.”

Miyu had stopped crying. “I imagine it’s a shock for the fans, her withdrawing from the group. And with four announcements in one day… It must not be easy.”

“They can still support her in the future, just not in the group.” Manaka glanced at Neru. “I imagine it would be more difficult for your fans, Neru…”

“I’m aware,” said Neru. “But I never planned to stay forever. At least I got to leave on my own terms. Memitan suffered much more.”

“She graduated from Hinatazaka some time after you, right?” said Risa.

“Yeah, there was a stalker. She couldn’t stand it anymore, not after… that incident.” Neru was visibly sad.

“I was at the lane beside Memi and Techi, and it had already haunted me for so long. Can’t imagine how it is for the two of them,” said Manaka. “They both couldn’t recover from it, huh?”

“Speaking of Hinatazaka, I’ll have to admit I’m a bit jealous of them.” Risa sighed.

“I think anyone will in your position,” said Miyu. “I was, too.”

“I just don’t know what’s happening to out group anymore? It’s been a year and the 9th single is continuously delayed. We started production before and were practicing the songs, and now…” Risa looked defeated. “I don’t know if this single will ever be out. And then I also have to fend myself from graduation rumors.”

“Risa…”

“I mean, you all graduated, so it’s no surprise people will think that.”

“Have you actually considered it?” asked Neru.

“Of course.” Risa chuckled bitterly. “But the group needs me now, and it would be irresponsible to leave at this dire state. I want to stay, but yet…it’s not the group I know anymore.”

“The 21 of us, huh…” mumbled Miyu.

“I guess our parting came to quick,” said Manaka. “Sometimes things just don’t go our way.”

“Idols are like seasons after all,” said Neru.

“We are, aren’t we?” said Risa. “We never imagined it would come to such an end in the beginning.”

The four of them nodded, looking out the window as they watched the cherry blossom petals fall to the ground as the wind blows.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you like it. Comment if you want to discuss the current situation or just want to say something. Don't shit on any of the girls please.  
> Also listen to Sonna koto naiyo by Hinatazaka if you want to get cheered up. Really lifted my spirits up. Seishun no uma too.


End file.
